Fame or Shame (mission)
|location = De Santa Residence, Rockford Hills |target = Confront Lazlow Jones |fail = Wasted Busted Tracey or Lazlow dies (or he escapes) Truck destroyed The auditions were disrupted |protagonists = Michael De Santa Trevor Philips |reward = A Friendship Resurrected achievement/trophy Trevor as a contact for Michael The Jewel Store Job Payout Lazlow Jones and Fabien LaRouche as Director Mode characters. (Enhanced version only) |unlocks = Dead Man Walking Scouting the Port The Hotel Assassination Evil |unlockedby = Friends Reunited |todo = Go to the Maze Bank Arena. Go inside. Chase after Lazlow. (Trevor) Get in the truck. (Trevor) }} Fame or Shame is a mission in Grand Theft Auto V which protagonist Michael De Santa performs with the help of Trevor Philips at his mansion in Rockford Hills, Los Santos, San Andreas. The mission can be triggered by either Michael (triggered automatically by switching to him) or Trevor (By manually going to Michael's House). Description At the De Santa household, Michael is making himself a drink and finds a marijuana bag belonging to Jimmy in the fridge. At that point, Amanda enters and, believing the drugs to be Michael's, begins arguing with Michael about the state of their family. Fabien appears to greet Amanda, before Jimmy appears looking for his drugs. Michael confronts Jimmy, which leads to another argument. The tension is broken by the arrival of Trevor Philips, which shocks everyone, especially Michael, who believed Trevor to be dead. Trevor "greets" Michael, Amanda and Jimmy before noticing that Tracey is not in the house. Jimmy says she is auditioning for the Fame or Shame talent show. Michael and Trevor drive to the Maze Bank Arena, where they find Lazlow Jones about to present Tracey to the show's three judges. Tracey performs an erotic dance and Lazlow joins in, which enrages Michael and Trevor. The duo crash the audition, before Lazlow flees the Arena with Michael and Trevor in hot pursuit. Michael and Trevor emerge to find their car towed away, so they hijack a Phantom to chase Lazlow who attempts to escape in his red Dilettante. Michael and Trevor follow Lazlow through Los Santos, eventually cornering him when his car's fuel runs out in the Los Santos Storm Drain. Trevor forces Lazlow to dance without his pants on and warns him not to touch Tracey again. Lazlow agrees and runs away. Afterwards, Michael and Trevor part ways. Michael calls Dave while Trevor drives away in the Phantom that they hijacked earlier. Dave tells Michael to meet him at the Galileo Observatory as soon as possible. Mission Objectives *Go to the Maze Bank Arena. *Enter the arena. *Chase after Lazlow. *Get in the truck. *Chase Lazlow's car. Gold Medal Objectives *Fastest Speed - Reach top speed in the Phantom. **Drive as quickly as possible on the Hawick and Davis Avenue straights. **Unhooking the trailer will aid acceleration, thus achieving higher speed (however, this will bar achieving the All Hooked Up Objective, thus failing the gold medal). *Bearing Down - Stay close to Lazlow throughout the chase. **Drive carefully around traffic, telegraph poles, and near the railway lines, but ram down any obstacle that does not hamper the truck. *No, I Can Park Here - Knock out the event Coordinator. **Punch the shouting man next to the parking space. *All Hooked Up - Don't unhook the trailer. **Do not press the button prompt and avoid jackknifing the truck. After the mission *It is possible for Michael to call both Tracey and Jimmy after this mission: **If Michael phones Tracey, she will berate Michael again for "destroying her life". Michael appears unconcerned by this, claiming she will "get over it" and "realize he was doing her a favour". If the player doesn't call Tracey, she may automatically call Michael the next time the player switches to him. It is also possible to call Tracey a second time immediately after her first call. If the player does so, she will ask Michael to stop calling her and claim that she wishes Trevor was her father. **Jimmy, however, will express concern over Trevor's return and what he could do to the family, but Michael assures Jimmy not to worry. *Jimmy will send an e-mail to Trevor after this mission, saying that he is glad that Trevor returned, and asking him to hang out. After this, Jimmy will be available to go on friend activities with Trevor. If Trevor calls Jimmy, he will ask for Michael's bank account number in the event he winds up getting injured by him during free roam as well as commenting on Jimmy using marijuana. *Martin Madrazo will send a text message to Michael after this mission saying that he received the money from the jewelry store robbery and that he is pleased Michael is a man of his word. If the player visits Martin's house in Vinewood Hills, they will see that the house is being rebuilt. *As with Martin, Franklin and Michael both received the payout from The Jewel Store Job. Aftermath Daily Globe Newspaper "Panic turned to chaos to bedlam as an argument broke out between outspoken Fame or Shame host Lazlow and the relative of a contestant who was auditioning. It is believed the fight began when the father of a contestant objected to his daughter's appearance on the show and chased the host from the scene. Onlookers were traumatized. This is further worry for ''Fame or Shame, which has been dipping in the ratings recently." Weazel News (Radio) ''"An attack on the set of Fame or Shame has its host fleeing the scene. Some people don't take rejection well; According to eyewitnesses at the Fame or Shame auditions at Maze Bank Arena, that's exactly what happened when the relatives of one aspiring singer attacked Lazlow, the host of the show, who was chased from the scene. A call to Lazlow's agent was not returned." Lifeinvader Posts *Amanda De Santa - "I thought you promised me we'd never see that psycho again? This clean slate of yours seems to be getting dirtier by the day." *Tracey De Santa - "That was my big break! I was going to be famous! Lazlow said the camera loves me! Why are you never there when i need you as a father but ALWAYS there when i don't??? Don't you want me to be happy? I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS." *Tracey De Santa - "And wtf is uncle trevor doing here? How is he even still alive?" Bleeter Posts *@Lazlow - "Got chased out of the studio by 2 gay dads who forced me into an act of public humiliation. I love the West Coast!" *@TraceyDeSanta - "The big day has arrived. This is what i've been training for. Chapter II starts now!" *@bunueloaddict5 - "Hahahaha how funny is that story about Lazlow having to flee the Fame or Shame set? Makes a change for him to be chased - normally he's the one doing the stalking! LOL" Soundtrack Gallery Ss.jpg|A pre-release screenshot of the mission. Video Walkthroughs GTA 5 - Mission 22 - Fame or Shame 100% Gold Medal Walkthrough|Fame or Shame Mission Walkthrough GTA 5 - Mission 22 - Fame or Shame First Person Gold Medal Guide - PS4|First Person Walkthrough GTA 5 PC - Mission 22 - Fame or Shame Gold Medal Guide - 1080p 60fps|PC 60FPS Walkthrough Trivia *This mission is one of several in GTA V that will have an altered opening cutscene depending on which protagonist the player is playing as when they start it; if the mission is started as Trevor, most of the opening cutscene of the De Santas arguing is missing, and instead it will begin from the point where Trevor enters the room. *The song Tracey dances to in her Fame or Shame audition is "Give It to Me Baby" by Rick James, which can be heard on Space 103.2. *Michael's line during the opening cutscene, "Nama-go fuck yourself", was ad-libbed by Ned Luke during the motion capture for this scene. In an interview with IGN, he stated it was a playful jab at his wife Amy, who is a yoga instructor. *The Phantom semi chase may be a reference to Terminator 2: Judgement Day, as the chase from the movie and GTA V both end in a canal. *This is the first time Lazlow is seen in person during a mission. In previous games he was a radio personality on stations such as Integrity 2.0 in GTA IV and V-Rock in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. If the player has watched any of the in-game TV, however, Lazlow will have already been seen in the Fame or Shame broadcast. *There is a song on the official Grand Theft Auto V soundtrack entitled, "A Bit of an Awkward Situation," which may have been named after when in the beginning cutscene, Michael says, "I got in a bit of an awkward situation." *When Trevor tells Lazlow to "drop it like it's hot", he refers to a song by Snoop Dogg called "Drop it like it's hot". *When Lazlow is talking in front of the camera crew, he says that the auditions are, "right here in Vinewood, San Andreas," even though the auditions took place at the Maze Bank Arena in La Puerta. *If the player switches to Trevor after this mission, he is driving the same Phantom that he and Michael used to chase Lazlow. Trevor can be heard saying "I'm back, motherfuckers". The Fame or Shame trailer will be gone, however. *In normal gameplay, the player cannot record videos on the protagonists' smartphone like Trevor does in this mission when filming Lazlow. *According to a later Bleeter post by Lazlow, it can be assumed that Trevor did post the humiliating video online as Lazlow says: "I don't jack in traffic. That video was blurry. Could have been anyone." It's odd he says this, as Trevor wasn't recording when Lazlow stated he jacks in traffic. **During the chase, cars can be seen avoiding red-lights and driving recklessly, to make the mission harder for the player to keep in sight with Lazlow. *The message that reads "Return to this area as Michael or Trevor" will still appear if the player attempts to trigger this mission if playing as Franklin despite the fact that only Trevor can manually trigger this mission since this is automatically triggered by switching to Michael. *After the mission, Lazlow's Dilettante will not emit any smoke, but it still cannot be driven. *Two variations of conversations can be heard on the way to Maze Bank Arena; one discussing how Trevor cannot tell Michael how to live his life, and the other about Michael finding Jimmy's weed. *On the way back to the truck, either Michael or Trevor will say "they take our shit, we'll take theirs" or "we've been towed", respectively. *Several unique variations of vehicles appear during the mission: occasionally a unique two-tone Schafter is seen in the car park, and a black-based Mule can be seen along Little Bighorn Avenue. Speedos are also more common during the mission. Navigation ru:Fame or Shame (миссия) Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V